Give Me Love
by cmpunkgirlwwe
Summary: Frankie Kazarian's Pregnant Wife(She Hasn't Given Birth Yet) Is Being Stalked By Aces And Eights,Can He Save Her Or Will Aces And Eights Get What They Want...Maria And Her Unborn Child. Stars: Kazarian, Maria, Hulk Hogan, Brooke Hogan,James Storm, AJ Styles, Bobby Roode Etc.
1. Prologue

**Give Me Love**

_**Plot - Frankie Kazarian's Pregnant Wife (She Hasn't Given Birth Yet) Is Being Stalked By Aces And Eights, Can He Save Her Or Will Aces And Eights Get What They Want...Maria and Her Unborn Child. **_

_**Stars: Kazarian, Maria, Hulk Hogan, Brooke Hogan, James Storm, AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, Bully Ray and more. **_

_**Rating M for strong language (Might be smut in later chapter) - I don't own TNA or any characters **_

_**Prologue – I'm love now **_

_Frankie has been married to Maria for 3 years and he was so happy the day she found out that his wife Maria pregnant. She is now 6 weeks pregnant and is still coming to ring side with him to the ring. They were happy until things took a turn for the worst. The day Aces and Eights showed up ruined their lives as they began to stalk Maria she almost got hurt one night when a brawl broke out. Bully and other members of Aces and Eights would continually watch Maria whenever she was at ringside with Kaz. _

"_We want Maria that's all Kaz give her up." Bully Ray said to them._

_Maria clung to him tightly, "No you're gonna have to kill me first before I give you my wife to you bunch of assholes." _

"_You just made the worst decision of your life Kaz." He stared at Maria, "Be seeing you soon sweetheart." Bully said to her. _

_Maria broke out in tears; Brooke locked her arms around her and hugged her. _

"_Finally my wife is here, hello Brooke Miss Me?" he asked her, Brooke shook her head in disgust with him after what he did to her and her father at Lockdown. _

_Brooke grabbed the microphone, "No I didn't. You lied to me and my dad. I want a divorce." She spat back at him. _

_Bully laughed, "Like I'm gonna agree to that, my sweet." Bully said back to her with an evil smirk on his face. "Be seeing you and Maria soon." He said before they left the ring with the rest if Aces and Eights. _

_Maria was thinking, __**'I wish this would just end, I can't lose my baby.'**__ Kaz looked at me, "What are we going to do Kaz?" she asked him. _

_He just looked at me and sighed, "I don't know Maria, I don't know." _

_**A/N – What do you think? Sorry that its short, I will update soon. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Give Me Love **

**A-N – picks up right where the last one left off, had a slight issue if my laptop will be fixed soon. Songs that inspired this chapter are listed below.**

– **Hurts – Illuminated **

– **Jason Walker – Echo **

**Chapter 1 – Family above all **

**Maria's POV**

"Kaz I'm scared, I've never seen Bully Ray like this before." Maria said to him, holding back the tears.

Kaz sighed and pulled his wife into an embrace, "I will fix it Maria I can't lose you." He said into her hair placing a kiss on her forehead. They left to the hotel soon after when they arrived at the room.

Maria got a text from Velvet saying.

_**How are you doing girl? Miss you. I will be back soon. V.**_

Maria smiled at the text from her best friend Velvet, and she texted her back saying.

_**Hey Vel, I'm doing ok. Could deal without being stalked by Bully Ray and Aces & Eights but I'll be fine. I hope Kaz has a plan. M.**_

Velvet reposed quickly.

_**He will Ria, it's Kaz he always has a plan. Night girl, I will see you next Thursday for the taping. V.**_

Maria smiled at the text she let out a little yawn before texting her friend back.

_**Cya Thursday Vel. lv M.**_

Maria yawned again before snuggling under the covers and falling asleep; Kaz soon emerged from the bathroom and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled his wife close and drifted off in to the abyss. Dreaming of a day that Aces & Eights never existed.

**Brooke's POV**

I stormed backstage, "Oh my god, I can't believe him. I don't wanna work here anymore." I told my father while sobbing.

He looked at me, "Just take a couple days of sweetie we will sort everything out." He said to me. I nodded and left the arena, I was so pissed that I was made a fool of by Bully and I was upset that I didn't see it coming. I just want it to be over with this stupid Aces and Eights storyline.

"Ok dad." I hugged him and left. I arrived at the back my apartment in Florida. I couples days away from TNA is what I need. I need to be able to breathe again, the stress is killing me.

**Kaz's POV**

The next morning went he woke up, he looked down at his wife and ran his hand over her growing belly and smiled to himself wondering if it was a boy or a girl. But before he could think about that he need to think of a plan that would keep his wife safe for Bully and the rest of Aces and Eights. Maybe I should call Daniels and everyone today and ask them if they would help out. Re-assemble Fortune great plan.

Tasks that are on my to do list today.

First get breakfast for Maria.

Second phone the guys.

Third drop Maria off at her Brother Matt's and Reby's place.

Four – ring the guys and work up a plan.

Hopefully a good plan…


	3. Chapter 2

**Give me Love**

**Chapter 2 - Team up**

Kaz called AJ, Daniels, Storm and Roode to have a meet up.

"Hey what's up bro?" Storm asked him.

Kaz looked at him, "I have a plan I need your guys opinion on it, do you think we should all re-form Fortune until we get rid of Aces and eights?" Kaz said to everyone.

"Sounds like a plan I'm in." AJ said to Kaz.

Storm grinned, "Hey I'm in for a fight." He said to Kaz.

"Count me in." Roode and Daniels said.

"Can anyone join in on this?" Kurt asked Kaz and he nodded. "Then you can count me, Garret and Briscoe in too." Kaz smiled and nodded, it was slowly coming together.

"That's it then, you guys got my back as well as each other's?" Kaz asked them, everyone nodded.

"Damn right we've got your back Kaz, they're gonna wish they never set foot in TNA." Storm said to everyone in the room, Hogan and Sting walked in.

"Seems like you guys have a got a plan." He said to everyone, they all nodded at him.

Maria, Brooke, Mickie and Velvet were chilling in the hotel room, "Hey Maria how far along are you now?" Mickie asked her.

"A couple of weeks, I'm starting show now." She said to her.

Velvet smiled, "I've never seen you this happy Ria." She said to her.

"I know Maria, you look amazing. How's Kaz?" Brooke asked me.

She nodded, "He's ok, bit stressed out. He meets up with some of the guys today to set to make a plan." She told them all.

"Hey he'll come up with a great plan its Kaz." Mickie said to her.

Velvet nodded, "Mickie is right, it will be a great plan. So how about we have girl's night tonight." Velvet suggested to everyone.

"I'm in." Mickie said to her.

Maria and Brooke nodded and went along with the plan to have a girls night and forget about Aces and Eights for one night and stay stress free if it meant it was only for a couple of hours. Mickie went and got movies and food. Brooke wet to get drinks no alcohol because of Maria. Maria and Velvet caught up waiting for the girls to get back.

"Ok listen up this is the plan. On TNA we attack AJ, Kurt, Storm, Roode, Daniels and Kaz on the same night are we clear." Bully said to everyone.

They nodded, "Of course boss." They said to Bully.

"I need back up also during my match because I just found out that I am fighting Jeff Hardy." He said to everyone, Ken nodded.

"I got your back." He said to Bully, Bully nodded, "Thank you Ken."

"Looks like the plan is starting to come together." He said to everyone.

Maria and the girls had passed out when Kaz came back. He smiled at the fact that they were all curled up together on the bed. He was happy that she had on stress free day from all this Aces and Eights stuff.

He walked over to the chair and fell asleep and he knew he had a plan for TNA this Thursday but he was thinking did they have a plan too?

**A/n I apologise that it's short but got held up and was still fixing laptop. **


End file.
